


Thinking

by SuperNovaGalaxy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNovaGalaxy/pseuds/SuperNovaGalaxy
Summary: Victor thinks about his past times with Yuuri, and the future times to come.





	Thinking

It was the first snowfall of the season, and the temperature had already dropped below zero. The city was already covered in a thin blanket of snow, making everything look brighter. It was only the beginning of November, yet winter had decided to come early once again.

Victor sat at his kitchen table and sighed, chin rested in his palm as he looked out the window. It was early in the morning and the sun had barely begun to rise, but the street lights reflecting off the snow gave the city a warm orange hue. 

He normally wouldn’t have been up this early, but he couldn’t sleep. He found that he had been thinking too much lately, and it kept him up at night and distracted him during the day.   
He couldn’t stop thinking about Yuuri. 

Sure, they spoke everyday over the phone, but it had been at least a few months since they had seen each other, the last time being when Yuuri came to visit near the end of the summer.  
He still thought about those few weeks they had spent together. Victor had been so excited to show Yuuri around, and they seemed to go someplace new every day. Other days, however, they had spent inside away from the summer heat, just looking out the window, and talking over coffee as Victor was doing now. The only difference being Yuuri wasn’t there with him. 

He thought about what it would have been like if Yuuri were there with him now. He thought about how they’d stay in and watch the snowfall, safe from the cold and warm.   
He thought about how he’d pester Yuuri to go outside, and how Yuuri would object, complaining it was “too cold for November,” but eventually, with enough persistence and convincing, he’d agree. 

He thought about the two of them walking through the town as the snow gently fell, and how visible the snowflakes would be in Yuuri’s dark hair, as the other never remembered to wear a hat. Yuuri would eventually complain about his ears getting cold, and Victor would give his hat to him, and most likely laugh at how flustered Yuuri got at the action.

He laughed a bit to himself at the thought, still looking out the window at the sunrise. It was just barely over the horizon, and seemed to be taking its time on the slow morning. Victor was okay with it. It gave him more time to think. 

He thought about December, when all the Christmas lights were put up in the streets, and even at midnight, everything was so bright and lively.   
He thought about walking through the town with Yuuri at night, when the lights were most visible and beautiful. He’d hope that Yuuri would like to look at how brightly lit the streets were as much as he did, but he knew he’d just look at Yuuri the whole time, and how beautiful he’d look under the Christmas lights.

He thought about the two of them laughing as they ran back inside Victor’s apartment, trying to escape the cold, listening to each other’s “I told you so’s” at one or the other forgetting a hat, a scarf, or their gloves. 

He thought about the two of them standing by the door, hugging one another, whether it was to just keep warm or just to be close, he wasn’t sure.   
He thought about kissing him again, and how happy he felt when he did so, how time seemed to stop, and how perfect it felt. How no matter how many times he did it, his heart fluttered. 

Victor just thought about Yuuri, and how much he’d give for time to speed up to their next visit. Till they lived together. 

The sun had finally risen over the horizon, and the city seemed to just be waking up, unlike Victor, who had lain awake for so long it seemed he’d been awake for hours.   
Shaking his head a bit, he smiled and took a sip of his coffee, only to realize it had gone cold. Picking up his phone, he read that the time was six am, and he’d just stared out his window for a half hour.   
But he didn’t stop to looking at the sunrise as he dialed Yuuri’s number, and waited for his response. 

“Good morning, love.” Victor said as soon as Yuuri picked up.

“It’s noon,” Yuuri laughed a bit, “but good morning to you too.” 

Victor smiled a bit at the comment, almost forgetting that time zones existed.  
“I miss you.” 

“I miss you too,” Yuuri replied, and Victor could almost feel Yuuri smiling through the phone, “just a month and you won’t have to miss me ever again.”  
“I know…I can’t wait until you move in.”

“Me neither. I find the closer it gets to the day, the more I’m thinking about you.”

Victor laughed a bit. 

“Really…” he hummed, “what exactly?”

“Just…how much I miss you, how much I miss being with you…”

“I feel the same, love. But like you said, just another month.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled, “can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why are you up at six am?”

Victor laughed and he could hear Yuuri laughing with him.

“I’ve just been watching the sunrise…thinking about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Suggestions for other ships/couples are welcome <3 :)


End file.
